


If You Were Here

by JayTodd



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Almost smuth, Angst, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kisses, Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTodd/pseuds/JayTodd
Summary: "You should be grateful to go through this quarantine with your savior” the redhead occasionally mentioned gleefully trying to lighten the mood generated by Todd's grumpiness.“You should thank me for tolerating you.”“Tolerate me? Jason, you love me.”“In your dreams, Harper."“In my dreams, we tend to do more interesting "things"” that was when Jason finally smiled helplessly, even though he still pretended to be offended.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Roy Harper, Red Hood/Arsenal - Relationship, Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	If You Were Here

**Author's Note:**

> Is a little one-shot that i decide to do for a competition in a group of Facebook.  
> This story is mine but my amazing and beautiful girlfriend translated everything to english so the credits are her and mine~  
> Thanks for enter here and enjoy!

The nights were long when he spent them with Roy, but not in a bad way, rather in a comfortable and friendly way, something that obviously wouldn't admit it out loud.  
They had rented a small furnished apartment for the both of them, with a room with two beds, a small but spacious kitchen, a bathroom and a small living room with a sofa and a television in San Francisco a month before they declared quarantine, Roy was obviously the happiest to spend all that time together, even more so when Jason had been banished from Gotham months ago by Batman.  
“You should be grateful to go through this quarantine with your savior” the redhead occasionally mentioned gleefully trying to lighten the mood generated by Todd's grumpiness.  
“You should thank me for tolerating you.”  
“Tolerate me? Jason, you love me.”  
“In your dreams, Harper."  
“In my dreams, we tend to do more interesting "things"” that was when Jason finally smiled helplessly, even though he still pretended to be offended.  
“Things that will obviously never happen, Harper.”  
“I hope you will give in to my charms” and Roy ended up sitting next to him on the couch, stealing a soft kiss from his lips that Todd occasionally reciprocated.  
In the nights when they both wanted to be alone, Roy simply stayed in the living room while Jason went to the room to sit in the large window of the latter, light a cigarette, and smoke halfway, he had indeed quit them, but he was still somewhat stressed out by the whole Gotham business.  
He looked at his cell phone, noting the messages that Dick sent him to ask how he was, which he ignored because he knew that Roy was the one who answered those questions. Tim also used to write to him: "We all know what Bruce did, and we consider him an idiot for that" "Dick told me that you are well" "I know you do not want to answer, but even so I will continue writing to you because as you say I like to be a pain on your ass. " But Jason simply wanted to ignore the Bats for a while, erase their trail, and rest easy in the comfort of his new apartment. The only person he wanted to tolerate, observe, talk to, laugh, and feel was Roy:  
“You already had your privacy moment, Jaybird, now I want to lie down to sleep.”  
“You are free to do what you want, Harper. The room is not just mine” the redhead used to just shrug and lie down on the bed. It was true that the room belonged to both of them, but Roy knew that Jason was a solitary person, and those need their space, but precisely that night that phrase had a small double meaning. Jason didn't want to be alone, he needed, and wanted Harper's arms around him, he didn't need to feel worse because of his nightmares, “Can we sleep together today?” the question had sounded almost shy so it was a surprise to Harper.  
“Sure, yeah, you know you're welcome in my bed whenever you want, Jaybird.”  
He stubbed out his cigarette, closed the window, took off his clothes, leaving his boxers on, and lay down on the side of the redhead in the bed.  
Both beds were one and a half places, so sleeping together was a bit awkward if they didn't get really close to each other, and obviously, Roy wouldn't miss such an opportunity. Surprisingly it was Jason who clung to Harper, allowing himself to be wrapped around his arms.  
Their faces were the same height on the pillow. They didn't take their eyes off each other until Jason decided to lift his body up a little and lean over the other to turn off the lamp on Roy's nightstand.  
They both looked at each other with curiosity, noticing how Jason was almost completely over Harper, making the redhead smiled:  
“Will this be my lucky night?”  
“I already told you that this will only happen in your dreams.”  
“Then don't blame me if I have one of those tonight and you're just sleeping so close to me, Jaybird.” Todd smiled shaking his head slightly as Roy settled back on the bed to better admire Jason's face.  
"Do you insinuate yourself so directly to everyone or is it just with me?”  
“How dare you even doubt it? Of course it's just with you, and with Dick and also Tim.” Jason frowned, giving him a slight hit while Harper laughed and pulled him by the arm to make him fall on him and ended up face to face “but if your question it’s who is more special, the answer will always be you.”  
“You're just saying it, so I don't hit you again.”  
“Maybe and because it’s partly true” he brought a hand to the brunette's face, caressing it with his fingertips “you are very important to me” he ended up taking his face with both hands, caressing his cheeks with his thumbs “I speak very seriously, Jason.”  
Todd closed his eyes as Roy moved his face closer, pressing his lips gently to his, letting out a happy little sound when he noticed how Jason responded to him energetically.  
One of Jason's hands reached up to Harper's chin to rub his thumb against his lip and open it slightly deepening the kiss. Roy let the brunette's tongue play with his as his hands ran over the other's body.  
Jason decided to put an end to the situation by feeling how one of Roy's hands had managed to reach his crotch, pressing shamelessly:  
“Damn it, Harper” he panted, getting far away from his face, frowning at him, “you got too excited”  
“I guess” the redhead was still pressing her crotch with a somewhat playful smile as he reached her lips again, kissing them repeatedly until he released Jason making him growl.  
The brunette sat on the bed, taking some air, feeling still somewhat hot from the situation.  
Roy settled into his arms, rising slightly, glancing at Jason:  
“All good? Sorry, I didn't mean to bother you.”  
“Don’t worry, Harper. I just... I want to take things slow.”  
“Sure, take them-wait… Are you talking about... trying?”  
Jason looked over his shoulder at him, just nodding.  
For a long time, they had remained in this game of "come into my arms, but let's not make something happen." Jason was not good in relationships, he was not too good accepting his feelings and less with Roy who many times had tried to hurt him to not accept that he was special to him, that he wanted and needed him at his side, but perhaps now he was the one time to do it. They were going to be locked up for months in a quarantine that seemed endless, but at least they would be together and Jason could no longer run away. He had to be honest with him and with himself, although his pride hurt, he couldn't waste more time and more opportunities, it was now or never:  
“Yes, Harper. I want us to try. You and me.- Roy stared at him incredulously until Jason leaned back next to him and kissed his lips tenderly. “I'm serious.”  
“What a bastard. You had to wait until there was a damn quarantine and the whole planet was at risk to accept that you feel something for me, you are the worst, Jason Peter Todd” both laughed and kissed again “okay, but I must confess that it’s the worst confession that someone has offered me.”  
“You are an idiot.”  
“I want to hear the magic words, and I want you to propose well to me, Jaybird.”  
“Shit, you're horrible.” Todd sighed, taking his face and looking him in the eyes, “Roy Harper, you're the love of my life and I love you, do you want to be my stupid boyfriend?” the redhead laught, kissing him again on the lips.  
“I love you, too, and I want to be the stupid boyfriend of a callous idiot.”  
“Bastard.” he whispered with a smile, hiding his face in Roy's chest as he settled in better and hugged him tightly kissing his hair.  
“I love you, Jaybird.” Harper murmured, stroking Jason's hair until they both fell asleep.

He opened his eyes looking straight at the ceiling. Admittedly, all of that could have happened if things hadn't been the way they are now. If he had been faster, if he had confessed his feelings earlier, if he had helped him with rehabilitation. But, those "what ifs" really matter now if Roy was dead and he couldn't go back in time to revive him?  
He had been slow, stupid, stubborn. Roy loved him, and he loved Roy, but what did it matter? Harper would never know and he had to accept and swallow all of that because it's his fault. He could only settle for having that little apartment in the middle of San Francisco in a quarantine which he had to spend alone imagining what it might have been like if Roy were by his side and he wasn't such a jerk.  
He ran his hands over his face, wiping away tears, slapping his cheeks with both hands to sit down and make a frustrated sound as he leaned his head on the head of the sofa:  
“Shit, Harper. I love you, I love you and I will never stop doing it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you like it, It was my first time writing JayRoy!  
> I hope you enjoyed this as much as I like to write it!  
> Any comments? suggestions?


End file.
